bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Torque Ruby
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10646 |no = 953 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A skilled sword fighter who once fought alongside the Oracle Knight. With new and improved arms to match her ever growing swordsmanship, Ruby enveloped her enemies in flames, cutting the gods down alongside her companions. Having very sharp senses due to her nature as a fox-person, she could sense every one of the gods' moves before anyone else. As the battle drew on, she used her body to shield the Oracle Knight, suffering a serious wound in the process. The outcome of this battle remains uncertain, and no records concerning Ruby have been found after this time. |summon = I would do anything for him. I mean, I love him! |fusion = Can't you give me a bit more power? You see, there's lots of people I wanna protect! |evolution = I've changed even more this time! Now any opponent I face stands no chance of winning! | hp_base = 4964 |atk_base = 2046 |def_base = 1665 |rec_base = 1855 | hp_lord = 6542 |atk_lord = 2554 |def_lord = 2072 |rec_lord = 2311 | hp_anima = 7434 |rec_anima = 2073 |atk_breaker = 2792 |def_breaker = 1834 |atk_guardian = 2316 |def_guardian = 2310 | hp_oracle = 5649 |rec_oracle = 2549 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = War God's Garland |lsdescription = Greatly boosts drop rate of BC produced during Spark & slightly boosts BB gauge |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Furitto En Grief |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Ruby Vanishing |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable Atk reduction for 1 turn & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Hyperion |ubbdescription = 34 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk relative to Rec and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |bb1 = * 180% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack |bb10 = * 280% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack |sbb1 = * 400% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack * 30% chance for -30% ATK debuff on cast |sbb10 = * 500% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack * 30% chance for -30% ATK debuff on cast |ubb1 = * 1000% Modifier * 100% REC added to ATK * add 2 extra hits (100% damage) to basic attacks |arenaAI = 2 |es = Untainted Purity |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BC and HC drop rate |evofrom = 10645 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Ruby3 }}